Love Will Always Return
by puzzlemistress
Summary: After the ghouls returned from Scaris, Rochelle began to miss Garrott. Even though they wrote everyday, it still hurt to think about him. All it took was a picture on Scarbook to make her think she lost Garrot all over again. A big thank you to LadyRiot94 for her help with this story!


After the ghouls returned home from the trip to Scaris, Rochelle began missing Garrott, her boyfriend. They still wrote letters to each other every week. He still sent her the petal of his flower for her along with new designs he created. Rochelle wrote to him about what has been going on at Monster High and how much she missed him. He even told her that he got a new job as a designer for a major clothing line. Even though it was absolutely fangtastic, it meant she would hear less and less of Garrott. Her friends tried to cheer her up when she didn't see a letter in her mailbox but nothing worked. Even her pet griffin, Roux, couldn't cheer her up. The last letter she received from Garrott was the one she read everyday. The last line tugged violently at her heart when he said, "my love for you will never die: for love will always return to those who dream of it." She would pray every night for Garrott to write another letter to her. Soon though Rochelle gave up hope of seeing Garrott again. Her heart was completely shattered to see a picture of him on Scarbook with another girl on his arm at an event. She cried her heart out that night. She didn't go to school the next day. Her father tried to convince her to cheer up and go back to school. SHe went to school with tear stains down her stone face and her eyes red. Frankie noticed this and talked to her about it at lunch.

"Rochelle, what's wrong?" Frankie asked worriedly.

"G-garrott does not love me anymore." Rochelle sniffled to her.

"What? Was this about the photo posted on Scarbook?" Frankie asked.

Rochelle nodded sadly before going back to sobbing in her hands.

"Oh Rochelle. It's going ot be okay. I'm sure that Garrott had a good reason for it." Frankie explained.

"The caption said "the power couple of fashion." How am I supposed to compete with that?" Rochelle asked in a soft yet angry tone.

"You don't have to compete with anything or anyone. If Garrott wrote you all those words of love and compassion, you have to trust him. Garrott wouldn't have written to you all those time if he didn't mean a word of it." Frankie said as she tried to console her friend.

"I guess you are right." Rochelle said before she got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Frankie asked.

"I just need sometime to think." Rochelle said before she walked away.

Rochelle went to her locker and frowned when she opened it. Inside of her locker was a picture of her and Garrott together at the cafe. They were so happy together. This made more tears roll down her face. When she closed the door, she saw a trail of flowers. Not just any old flowers. The flowers that Garrott made especially for her. She followed the trail out of curiosity. It lead her to the catacombs of Monster High and the trail still continued. She followed and she started to hear a soft sound of the piano. That was the song that Garrott played for the 700 year anniversary. She picked up the pace until she nearly screamed with joy to see what or who was at the end of the trail. There stood Garrott in his usual outfit looking as handsome as ever. He had a bouquet of her flowers in his hand and had a smile on his face. Rochelle as best as she could ran to him. He placed the flowers on the table and embraced his muse. They embraced each other tightly as Rochelle fell in love with Garrott all over again.

"Rochelle. My beautiful muse." Garrott said softly in her ear in his usual heavy accent.

"How is possible? I thought you were.." Rochelle began to ask but stopped.

"I have an assignment to create and design for teen monsters. What better place to create for teen monster than a monster high school." Garrott explained.

"How long are you here for?" Rochelle asked in happily.

"An entire school year." Garrott answered.

Rochelle leapt, well tried to leap, into Garrott arms as she screamed in joy. SHe was so happy that Garrott was coming to Monster High. She thought that she was dreaming.

"I am going to assume that you are happy." Garrott said in a soft chuckle.

"Very. I have miss you so much Garrott." Rochelle said happily.

"I told you before Rochelle, love will always return to those who dream of it."


End file.
